Learn How to Dodge
by IndonesianElephant
Summary: Sora and Riku, mortal enemies during dodgeball season? Not a good idea...  rated T for boykissing lol


**Okay, shoot me later.** I haven't been on here in a looong while, because...well, you see, I don't have a good reason. I just haven't felt it lately. But I decided that that's no excuse so I'm back with a crappy oneshot/drabble thing, and hopefully it's partner oneshot/drabble thing will be up soon. All of my stories are in the process of being updated/revised, please forgive me! Hope I didn't lose any fans...e.e For those of you that may still be reading, thanks for sticking it out and I'm a terrible person undeserving of your love xD

* * *

Sora and Riku were sworn enemies. The dodgeball unit of gym had just begun. They had the same gym class.

It hadn't ended well.

Actually, it'd gone fine the first few minutes of class; they had basically ignored one another's presences, staying only with their respective posses (Sora with Roxas, Kairi, and Demyx; Riku with Axel, Namine, and Zexion). It was the calmest it'd ever been with those two less than a mile apart.

But then it all went wrong. It wasn't anyone's fault really (unless you count the weird coincidence of Axel taunting Riku while standing _directly_ in front of Sora, and Riku's extremely short temper as someone's fault), it just so happened that a few people were in the wrong places at the wrong time. Axel was, much to his credit, teasing Riku about stupid things that shouldn't have even mattered or made sense; like how Riku's hair was silver and not red, or how his eyes were green like Axel's and that automatically meant that he was copying Axel even though he was a couple of months younger than Riku.

Somehow, the comments infuriated Riku nonetheless. And so he found a new use for the dodgeball he'd been clutching tightly in his hands, a use besides imagining it as Axel's throat.

He threw it.

It was a hard, painful looking throw, and he pitied the fool that got hit by it. Unfortunately, it hadn't been Axel, because he dodged rather smartly.

Sora (wrong place, wrong time) was laughing merrily at a joke that Kairi had told, about the way Roxas had once been mistaken as a chocobo and was herded by a chocobo tamer coincidentally named Demyx (even Roxas was grinning a little at that story). He paid no attention to his surroundings, too busy clutching his stomach in his fit of laughter. When he finally straightened up, wiping a tear from his eye, he turned around to look at the clock on the opposite wall of the gym.

He'd only gotten to turn around halfway before a dodgeball hit him square in the face.

He somehow managed to hear Kairi's shocked gasp over the _crack_ of something in his face, and barely heard Roxas call for help and Demyx's shoes squeaking against the floor when his head hit it.

Surprisingly (but then again, kind of not), Sora popped right back up, a glare of death on his face. His eyes locked on the only possible guilty party: Riku.

Said silveret stood with an air of cockiness, one eyebrow raised and a hand on his hip as if to say "I threw it, what are you gonna do?"

Or maybe he really did say it; Sora's vision was speckled with black and clouding over and he couldn't really hear that well at the moment so he couldn't tell.

Either way, he stood up and, after gaining his balance, stomped over to the two inch taller male. And then he punched him. It was nice to wipe that smirk off of Mister I'm Perfect and Don't You Forget It's face, physically rather than off of a stick figure version on the dry erase board in his room.

Riku really hadn't expected it, eyes wide and a hand to his jaw, but he quickly recovered and pushed the brunet down, crouching over him and about ready to kill.

(Where was the teacher…?)

Sora wasn't having any of it, swinging fists frantically and kicking legs like a kangaroo on steroids. Riku easily pinned down the already hurt brunet, and after delivering a swift hit to his cheek, Sora looked about ready to pass out. Had he really thrown the ball that hard?

It apparently only took a second to shake off, because Sora's fist was flying at him again. Riku caught it, and using his other hand he yanked the brunet up by his collar.

And then he kissed him. In front of a gym full of people.

Sora didn't remember anything after that though, other than a husky whisper of, "Learn how to dodge."


End file.
